CULITO   CULASOS
by Ruby.gg-95
Summary: emmett aburrido y leyendo su bandeja de entrada que es lo que encuentra C.U.L.I.TO.  / C.U.L.A.S.O.S.     -bella ¿tú eres mi C.U.L.I.T.O.?  -perdón-dijo poniéndose roja  -emmett-dijeron rose y Edward ambos algo enfadados.


Los personajes son de MEYER la trama MIA

* * *

Emmett pov.

Estoy aquí nueva mente sin hacer nada checando mi correo cuando leo algo que me llama la atención…_**C.U.L.I.T.O. **_decía el correo que me puse a leer.

***7 hrs después***

Estaba tan feliz pase la mitad de la noche con mi osita aunque aun pensaba en

_**C.U. L.I.T.O.**_

… si se que suena raro mas viniendo de mi, pero qué más da. Estaba en el instituto era la hora del almuerzo tome mi bandeja y puse un montón de comida que no comería, mientras me dirigía a la mesa que ocupada mi familia y bella.

Me senté a un lado de mi rose y al lado de bella, quedando frente a mis hermanos… y comencé a pensar _**C.U.L.I.T.O. **_,lo repetía una y otra vez en mi mente .

_**-C.U.L.I.T.O.**_- dije sin pensar casi en susurro pero claro mis "hermanos" y sus súper oídos me escucharon

-¿perdón emmett?-pregunto la enana amante de las compras.

-¿Qué has dicho emmett?-pregunto Edward, mientras todos en la mesa me veían raro.

-nada solo pensaba en algo.

-oh por dios emmett piensa-dijo el muy "gracioso" jasper.

-cállate tonto que no ves que pienso.

-si será mejor que se callen oh se le escaparan las ideas-comento la duende.

-oh sierren la boca idiotas- me defendió mi rose-tranquilo osito yo se que si sabes pensar; sino como explicas todas esas cosas que hacemos nuevas cada noche o …

-sierra la boca rose ya sabemos tu punto no nos tienes que detallar cada cosa que tu y emmett hacen y menos necesito tus imágenes-comento mi amado cof "virgen" cof EDWARD.

-oh tu también cállate emmett .

-he quien te manda leer lo que pienso.

-solo… cállate. Porque mejor no nos explicas que es eso de ¿¡_**C.U.L.I.T.O**_!

-si emmett que es-pregunto la "inocente" bella. ja.

-que no es obvio piensa en mí –dijo mi esposa feliz.- ¿o no bebe?

-eh…este…yo ...bueno… no

- que les dije él piensa en …espera dijiste no …NO¡

-si bueno es que yo solo olvídenlo.

Todos me miraron y después siguieron con lo suyo :bella comía una gelatina verde, mientras Edward jugueteaba con el cabello de ella Alice y rose planeaban su próxima ida de compras mientras jasper solo refunfuñaba al leer un libro de la guerra civil.

-bella ¿tú eres mi **_C.U.L.I.T.O_.?**

-perdón-dijo poniéndose roja

-emmett-dijeron rose y Edward ambos algo enfadados.

-no no piensen mal tan solo quiero ve r si ella es mi **_C.U.L.I.T.O_**. ¿que tiene eso de malo?-fue cundo 5 pares de ojos me miraron- a lo que yo me refiero es que si tu eres una de mis **_C.U.L.A.S.O.S._**

-pues, no lo se…eso creo ¿aqunque no se a que te refieres con eso?

-es que nunca lees tus correos _**C.U.L.I.T.O. **_, mis **_C.U.L.A.S.O.S._** … ¿NO?

-eh … ya … NO

- me refiero a MIRA –dije saca sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo.-Tu amistad se define con 6 o 7 iniciales muy importantes que significan:  
**C= _Cariñoso/a - - - -_C= _Cariñoso/a_**  
**U = _Único/a - - - - - _U = _Único/a_**  
**L = _Leal - - - - - - - _L = _Leal_**  
**I = _Inteligente - - - _A=_amigable_**  
**T = _Tierno(a) - - - -_S= _sinsero/a_**  
**O=_Original - - - - - _O=_Original _**

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - S=_SIEMPRE_**

-¡ooooh!-soltaron los 5 al mismo tiempo

-y bien bella sé que mis hermanos y mi osita lo son mis **_C.U.L.A.S.O.S_**. Pero tú lo eres ¿quieres ser mi **_C.U.L.I.T.O_**?

-si te refieres a eso SI… emmett sabes que si yo soy tu **_C.U.L.I.T.O_**

-SI –dije muy feliz-gracias bella y a todos ustedes chicos que seria de mi sin mis **_C.U.L.A.S.O.S_**

-seguro no serias tu-dijo alice

-si imagínense a un mundo sin emmett –dijo bella-sin emmett el mundo seria aburrido, que haríamos sin tus bromas

-tus pensamientos-dijo eddi

-las apuestas-dijo jasper

-tus berrinches-dijo alice

-sí que sería yo sin ti-dijo rose

Sonó el timbre y todos se fueron sin antes sonreírme.

-¿Qué sería de rosalié hale… bueno rosalié de Mc Carty Cullen sin ti…que haría yo sin mi OSITO? Sin tu amor, tu felicidad, tu querido "amiguito", tu sonrisa, tus abrazos, tus besos... seguro mi vida sería un GRAN infierno, al menos te tengo a ti mi querido niño grande…TE AMO.

-TE AMO rose …Por eso eres mi **_C.U.L.I.T.O._** favorito.

Entonces mi rose me beso lento ,tierno y sexy mente

-sabes ya que soy tu **_C.U.L.I.T.O._** favorito tal vez debamos hacer algo que ninguno de tus otros _**C.U.L.A.S.O.S. **_hacen por ti… recuerdas la cueva que encontramos cuando fuimos a cazar…creo que es un buen lugar donde nadie nos molestara por horas-dijo guiñándome un ojo-vamos.

-por eso te amo mi **_C.U.L.I.T.O_**

* * *

Hola si soy mala no había hecho ningún one-shot en algún tiempo pero es porque eh estado presionada por la prepa y todo ese rollo además mi cargador murió y mi papa se niega a comprarme otro y me eh puesto a conseguir dinero para uno nuevo pero en fin…hoy tenía tiempo además mi papa decidió prestarme su laptop asi que decidí hacer este pequeño one-shot inspirado en un correo que me llego. Las amo a todas por apoyar mis one-shots y leerme GRACIAS.

LES DEJO MI CORREO POR CUALQUIER COSA

rubbgg _ pau Hotmail . com ( agregen el abbroba y quiten los espacios)

besos a tods bay


End file.
